You Raise Me Up
by the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness
Summary: Fiyeraba songfic inspired by the Josh Groban song of the same name. Simply because this song fits them even better than "Just the Way You Are," aye?


**AN: Okay, so , ****I was listening to the Josh Groban song, "You Raise Me Up" on my iPod the other day and I had it on repeat, and I took out one of my earbuds and I looked at my mother and told her what I was listening to, then said to her, "I swear, I have fallen in love with the man, he has created THE perfect song for Elphaba and Fiyero. It's even better for them than Just the Way You Are!" **

**Josh Groban has the voice of an angel. Period. He is a gift from God sent straight from the Holy Land, which hath been bestowed upon us, that we may shower him with praise and worship his incredible talent. *waits for a moment* GET WITH THE WORSHIPPING!**

**Anyway, I decided to do this for a few reasons: For starters, it just sort of began to develop in my head as I was listening to the song, so I was going to do it anyway, even if I didn't decide to publish it on here. But THEN, I realized something that, truthfully, shocked me to no end and made me feel as if Zeus had suddenly just zapped me with the Master Bolt for absolutely no reason at all, other than just for the sake of zapping things.**

**Nobody has ever written a Fiyeraba to go with this song.**

**This, as I said, shocked me. Not only that, it completely and utterly _appalled_ me. Truly. I was entirely disgusted into utter oblivion and I simply could not _believe_ this. It is entirely outrageous, not to mention completely uncalled for and must be fixed immediately. **

**Therefore, after a very long and serious discussion with the Gang, followed by numerous meetings with only the most trustworthy members of our Story Consultant Board, I have come to the conclusion that since there is clearly nobody else willing to step up to the task and take the tremendous responsibility of repairing this massive hole within our community, I must take it upon myself to do so.**

**Thus, it is with severe disappointment in every single one of you that I proudly present the solution to this horrible, awful, completely unforgiveable crime. **

**Please enjoy and think very, _very_ long and hard about what you have done by not even making an attempt to fix this yourselves.**

**-Maggie the Mad Majesty of Muchness**

**PS: I'll be posting a link on my profile to accompany something found at the end of the story. See if you can guess what. Here's a hint: Somebody jokes that she'll have to steal it.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, laughing as she let Fiyero lead her through the gardens of Kiamo Ko. "No peeking!" he said for what had to be at least the fifteenth time since they'd gotten outside. "Keep your eyes closed, don't open them until I say!"<p>

Elphaba laughed. "They're closed, I promise! Just tell me where we're going already!" Even though he knew she couldn't see him, Fiyero shook his head. "I can't," he said, "it would completely spoil the surprise and I've worked way too long on this. No way am I letting anything ruin it."

Elphaba shook her head. "You're insane, you know that?" Fiyero smiled. "You know you love me," he said teasingly. "Sometimes I wonder what in Oz could have possibly been possessing me when I fell for you," Elphaba said.

"Then you go and do something that makes me fall in love with you all over again and I stop questioning myself." Fiyero laughed. "Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked. "Almost," he said.

"Just a couple more steps...Okay...Now...open."

He moved to stand behind her and waited for her reaction. She gasped as she opened her eyes, all the air rushing out of her lungs when she saw what Fiyero had been so determined to hide from her up until that point.

There was a courtyard-sized part of the garden with a stone wall around it, and this was the area he had led her to. Just from where she stood, Elphaba could see at least twelve different kinds of flowers she was familiar with, including lilies-of-the-valley, roses, lilacs, and baby's breath, along with at least four types she'd never even seen before.

Twinkle lights were strung through the trees, illuminating everything against the deep blues and purples of the late evening sky, and paper lanterns swayed gently in the breeze.

Elphaba closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands. "Fiyero..." she breathed in awe, "this...This is incredible, I can't believe..." She shook her head in wonder. "I'm glad you like it," Fiyero said. "Because it's yours."

She turned, eyes wide. "Are you serious?" she asked. He nodded. "This whole thing is all yours," he said, smiling as he looked around. Elphaba closed her eyes again. "Thank you," she whispered, slowly turning back around.

She moved foward, almost hesitantly, as if everything would disappear into thin air if she moved too quickly.

_When I am down, and, oh, my soul so weary;  
><em>_When troubles come and my heart burdened be,  
><em>_Then I am still and wait here in the silence  
><em>_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

Fiyero watched as Elphaba walked to the center of the garden. She stopped and closed her eyes, her hands forming an X over her chest as she slowly took a deep breath in through her nose, inhaling the sweet scents of all the different flowers mixing together in the air.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains;  
><em>_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;  
><em>_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
><em>_You raise me up to more than I can be._

Tears of joy began making their way down her face as she looked up at the Jackal Moon. "Fiyero, I don't know what to say, I...Of all the things you've ever done for me, this is by far the sweetest and it just...It's completely breathtaking. Where in Oz did you manage to get so many flowers anyway?" she asked with a laugh as she turned to face him.

He flashed the crooked grin she loved so much. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said teasingly. "I do admit, though, I had some help with that part. Elphaba laughed quietly as she went to stand next to a nearby fountain.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains;  
><em>_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;  
><em>_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
><em>_You raise me up to more than I can be._

Elphaba sat on the edge of the fountain and trailed the tips of her fingers through the water, being careful not to let the sleeves of her dress get wet. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she watched the water lilies floating on the surface of the water swirl around, dancing with the pink cherry blossoms that had been carried into the fountain by the breeze.

Fiyero watched her, chewing his lower lip thoughtfully as he fought with himself internally in a struggle to summon enough courage for what he wanted so desperately to do.

After a moment or so, he finally decided to just suck it up already and do it before the moment was gone, unwilling to pass up such a perfect oppurtunity while it was staring him in the face.

He sat next to her on the fountain's edge, taking her hand in both of his as he leaned foward to kiss her. He pulled away, slowly moving one hand to the side of her face as he did so, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. She held his gaze for a moment before his eyes flickered briefly to their joined hands. She followed his gaze and began to tear up all over again when she saw the sapphire heart on the silver ring he'd slipped onto her finger.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains;  
><em>_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;  
><em>_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
><em>_You raise me up to more than I can be!_

Nessarose held onto Glinda's hands with a firm grip, both girls watching tearfully as Elphaba and Fiyero danced for the first time as a married couple. "They are just too sweet together," the blonde whispered. Nessa smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I swear, I am going to steal that dress when I get married, it is just the most beautiful thing," Nessa said half-jokingly. Glinda laughed softly as she looked briefly at the details on the skirt of Elphaba's velvet wedding gown.

Elphaba laid her head on Fiyero's shoulder, closing her eyes. Normally, she would be self-concious and nervous to a fault with so many people watching her, but not tonight. Tonight, she and Fiyero were the only people in the universe. His arms around her, his body pressed close to hers, and his sweet scent. She was aware of these three things, and nothing else.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains;  
><em>_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;  
><em>_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
><em>_You raise me up to more than I can be._

"Glinda, I don't know how in Oz you managed to find it, but this is the perfect song for them," Nessa whispered, not taking her eyes from her sister and brother-in-law.

"I have my ways," Glinda replied. Nessa's hand flew to her heart. "Oh! Glinda, Glinda, look! Watch his lips!"

As the song ended, Fiyero softly whispered the final line into Elphaba's ear.

_You raise me up...to more than I...can be..._


End file.
